


A Swordsman Only Needs One Arm

by nntssy



Series: Likely Matchups & Unlikely Reunions [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Scenes, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/nntssy
Summary: Random and somewhat vague scene of Mihawk & Perona fighting back to back. Could be on Kuragaina after Reverie.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona
Series: Likely Matchups & Unlikely Reunions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943815
Kudos: 12





	A Swordsman Only Needs One Arm

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided whether I ship them or not, so take it as you want.
> 
> Inspired by [this comic](https://twitter.com/guttari_soushi/status/1357071155862007808) (I have no idea what they're saying though):

Mihawk and Perona were standing back to back. He had Yoru at ready. She was nonchalantly holding her umbrella open over her head. They were surrounded, Marines were closing in on them, but no one dared yet to breach the circle of where the black sword could physically reach.

"Why are you here?" he asked, as indifferent as ever, without so much as even a turn of his head. His sword drew a giant arc, and a wide slash cut through the mob like a knife through warmed up butter.

"I was worried," she answered in that capricious manner of hers, "and not without a reason, apparently." A few Negative Hollows flew through the crowd, immobilizing the enemies.

"You will only get in the way." Another flying slash. Those who didn't duck were falling from inflicted wounds. What was left of them.

"And that's the thanks I get for helping you, you ungrateful jerk!" she pouted. Fueled by her anger, even more Hollows started to materialize and attack, proving that sometimes lack of morale and motivation can be as bad as physical wounds.

A few brave souls decided to come closer, attacking with their blades, from the left. Mihawk deflected them with ease while keeping them away from his unbidden companion. But in doing so he almost came face to face with Perona. 

"If you don't want to be a nuisance, you better keep up."

She huffed furiously in response.

"Well then, if I am to go all out..." She closed her umbrella and neatly folded away her hat. "...you better take care of these. Catch!"

That was the only warning he got before Perona's body started falling as her ghostly image was slowly emerging from it. The swordsman swiftly put the blade behind his back and caught her halfway to the ground. 

She was very light compared to his sword. And relatively small, even with all the frilly skirts.

"What a nuisance," he mumbled.

Her face looked very peaceful, her whole being only being disturbed by her even breathing. She reminded him of a sleeping princess from an old fairy tale.

Meanwhile, the haunting  _ horo-horo-horo _ laugh rang across the battlefield. In contrast to the small and quiet form in his hands, Perona's giant astral body and the expression on her face didn't bode anything good. For her enemies, at least. 

Taken by surprise Marines were scattering away. Some of them tried to shoot at her, but it was of no use — the bullets were passing right through her without any effect. Hundreds of small ghosts started to appear from behind Perona's back. As they were exploding at the contact with anyone, the soldiers were falling back. Right into the embrace of her Negative Hollows.

"Now you're the one who needs to keep up, Hawk Eyes," her voice vibrated from above.

The renowned swordsman sighed, carefully shifting her body to one arm, and, turning back to some Marines who decided to take an opportunity to ambush him while he was distracted, in a wide arc of a movement picked his blade again. Having one hand busy did not hinder him at all.

"So… Where were we?"

Under his gaze, they were losing confidence by the second.

After all, a swordsman only needs one arm to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> … unless you're Roronoa Zoro, that is.
> 
> Someday I will utilize more descriptions & emotional responses in my writing, but not today ^^"


End file.
